Besides providing light, some light fixtures include other capabilities. For example, some light fixtures include wireless communication circuitry such as a Bluetooth™ transceiver. The Bluetooth transceiver draws power from the same source as is used to power the light fixture, and interfaces with a driver circuit, providing additional capabilities to the light fixture. For example, the light fixture may be controlled from a Bluetooth™-enabled mobile device such as a mobile telephone running an appropriate application program. A user of the mobile device may be able to turn the light fixture off and on, change the brightness of the light emitted by the fixture, change the color of the light emitted by the light fixture, or control the light fixture in other ways.
The mounting of the wireless communication circuitry is subject to several constraints, and improvements in mounting techniques are desired.